


The three Daughters of the Admirals

by Emperorslover



Category: One Piece
Genre: Daughter-Father Relationships, F/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Romance, non-canon characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperorslover/pseuds/Emperorslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuzan walked out carrying his little girl as she had fallen asleep in his arm, Borsalino walked out with his little girl still clinging to his leg, not that he minded, he just made a little game out of it. Akainu walked out with his little girl walking right next to him but about halfway he noticed that she had fallen behind and turned to see where she was, she was running to catch up. Akainu waited for her to catch up before offering his hand, she took it with a smile and they walked to the huge battleship together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting their Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Kid, Law and Zoro wouldn't show up for a few chapters, Sorry. I won't to really show the relationships of the girls and their fathers.   
> This story will mainly follow Akainu's daughter, but will jump to the other two. 
> 
> Lucita = Little light  
> Seraphina = Burning fire  
> Neva = Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kid, Law and Zoro wouldn't show up for a few chapters, Sorry. I want to really show the relationships of the girls and their fathers.   
> This story will mainly follow Akainu's daughter, but will jump to the other two.
> 
> Lucita = Little light  
> Seraphina = Burning fire  
> Neva = Snow

The three vice-admirals stared at the newly appointed Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice-admiral Garp with disbelief, there was no way that the three of them could have had a child each to the same woman. They soon changed their minds when they heard who all three of the children’s mother was, they should have realised as soon as they were told. The three of them looked over to the slowly approaching island that held their children, it didn’t take long for them to dock and to reach the small, crumbling house that their children lived in. Sengoku softly knock before entering the house with Garp following, the three Vice-Admirals did the same. They were a bit shocked to find three young girls sitting in the first room, a woman who looked to be in her forties gave them a kind smile.

“Welcome back, I see you brought friends.” She spoke with a soft voice, the woman placed down the basket down.

“Yes and No, I would like you to meet Borsalino, Sakazuki and Kuzan.” Sengoku pointed to each of the males as he introduced them, they all nodded as they names were said. The woman’s eyes widened before flicking over to the young girls.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’m Anna and these three girls are Lucita, Neva and Seraphina.” The woman pointed to each of the girls before bowing and leaving the room, the three men decided that now would be a good time to have a good look at the girls. The first one, Lucita, looked to be the eldest. She had long blonde hair that had be placed in to lots of tiny plats with different colour beads at the end of each plat, she wore a large, puffy green cap with pale yellow strips on it, she also wore a slightly to big yellow tank-top on with light grey shorts on. She with sitting at a table drawing something with a smile on her face. The next girl, Neva, looked to be the youngest, she had long curly ocean blue, and she had a deep blue with purple rim sleeping mask sitting in her hair. She wore a light blue shirt and dark blue shorts and had a kind smile on her face. The last girl, Seraphina, had long, straight red hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, she had a marine cap on, which was slightly too big. She wore a red button up t-shirt and brown three-quarter trousers, she was reading a book on Marineford. All three of the girls looked at when their names were spoken, they looked up at their carer before going back to what they doing. The youngest of the three got up and ran over to the three men, she smiled up at them.

“I haven’t seen you around before!” she greeted them happily, the other two girls looked up from what they were doing to watch to three men.

“Hello.” Kuzan smiled down at her, her grin only got bigger. She was joined by the other two girls, they started at the three males. The red haired one’s eyes flicked of from male to male, she pulled on the blonde’s shirt then pointed to Borsalino.

“He is your Dada.” She simply stated, the blonde’s face light up, as if she was told that it was Christmas day. She bounced over to the older male and wrapped her arms around his leg, the red head turned to the blue haired girl and point at Kuzan. “He is yours.”

The blue haired girl then made a motion that she wanted to be picked up by his, the man wearing the blue bandanna shrugged and lifted the girl up. She giggled happily and it brought a smile to the man’s face, the red hair girl looked up at the hooded man and blinked before lifting up her book. “Do you have any books like this one? I’ve read it ten times already and I will make it hard to become a marine reading the same book over and over again, Dada sir.”

Akainu just stared at the girl, she frowned a little before speaking up again. “Touch it and I will torch yours.”

All three men then blinked to see the blonde reaching out from Borsalino’s leg, she had stopped halfway before giving a pout. She wrapped her arms around the man leg again, the blue haired girl started to giggle. “Lucita you should know by now that you can’t sneak up on Seraphina.”

“I can still try Neva!” The blonde pointed her tongue out at her youngest sister, the red haired was still waiting for Akainu to reply.

“She isn’t going to stop looking at you until you give her an answer.” Garp laughed, Akainu reached into his pocket and pulled out a small handbook. He handed to her, she read to name of the book and squealed in delight. She ran up and hugged the man’s legs.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” She cried happily, Akainu stood still not sure what to do. “You are my new hero!”

He smiled down at the little girl, he had never been a girl’s hero before. The woman named Anna returned to the room with three bags, she laughed when she saw what the girl were doing. “It looks like you figured out who your fathers were then.”

The blonde nodded, Sengoku took the bags before looking down at the girls, and they all looked over to him. “Well come then, it is going to take a while before we get to you to your new home.”

Kuzan walked out carrying his little girl as she had fallen asleep in his arm, Borsalino walked out with his little girl still clinging to his leg, not that he minded, he just made a little game out of it. Akainu walked out with his little girl walking right next to him but about halfway he noticed that she had fallen behind and turned to see where she was, she was running to catch up. Akainu waited for her to catch up before offering his hand, she took it with a smile and they walked to the huge battleship together.


	2. Leaning about their daughters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!  
> This chapter with contain rape, you have been warned!

Akainu let a small smile grow on his face when he, Aokiji and Kizaru walked onto the ship to find their three little girls out and about on the deck of the ship, Neva was sitting on the ground watching the two older girls. Lucita and Seraphina stood face to face with each other before the blonde haired girl moved, she kicked her leg out and almost hit Seraphina but the younger girl ducked and grabbed the other girl’s leg and pulled it out from under her. The blonde fell straight onto her ass with a frown on her face, she jumped back up to try and punch the other girl only for the red head to dodge and kick the older one’s feet from under her. Lucita stood back up and turned to see to the three men watching them, she bounced over to them and into her father’s awaiting arms. Neva got up and rubbed her eyes before wandering over to her father, she lifted her arms up and Aokiji bent over and lifted her up. Seraphina walked over to the three men, she stopped in front of Akainu but didn’t show that she wanted to be lifted up. Akainu offered her his hand and she took it, he was glad that she wasn’t a very touchy feely girl.

“Do you girls want to go into town for lunch? You have been stuck on this ship for a week now.” Kizaru asked, all three of the girls nodded and they headed out. Lucita and Neva motioned that they wanted to get down, they ran off but still stayed where their fathers could see them, they stopped when they realised that Seraphina wasn’t with them. Akainu stared at his own daughter and smiled when he realised that she was waiting for him to say that she could join them, he bent down and tapped his cheek. She gave him a little kiss before he nodded saying that she could join her two sisters, she gave him a huge smile before running off. All three of them started to run off again when they stopped and looked back at the men, they waved before yelling.

“We love you!” That bought a smile to the faces of all three men as they watched their little princess ran around after one other, a man ran over to them yelling something but they couldn’t hear him, they looked away for a few seconds. Neva ran into an alleyway but didn’t come back out, this cause the other two girls to frown and follow her. The two sisters stop dead when they saw their little sister, she was being held by a male who looked to be the same age as their fathers. Seraphina frown deepen but before they could to anything two shadows covered the two girls, they were grabbed roughly.

“Be careful, we can’t sell them if they look like they have been hurt!” The male holding Neva growled, the youngest of the three girls eyes widened before she started to cry.

“Do we have to sell this one, it looks like she is a little more developed than the other two.” Growled the one hold Seraphina.

“Yes, but you can do whatever you what to her on the way, might have a go at her myself.” The first one growled, Seraphina jaw clenched and her eyes hardened.

“Lucita, go and get our fathers.” She ordered, the older girl took one look out her before she nodded. With a flash of light she disappeared, Seraphina let her body start to heat up and the man holding her let her go with a scream of pain.

“Where are the girls?” Aokiji had looked over to where the girls should have been, his eyes widened in shock when he realised they won’t there. The two other men looked over and found that they were missing, they were about to ran over to where the girls were last seen when there was a flash of light and Lucita appeared in front of them. They eyes widened recognition at the use of the power but the girl just grabbed her father’s hand and pulled towards the alleyway, she pulled as hard as she could.

“Daddy, Neva is in trouble! Seraphina can’t hold off three men like you!” The three of them ran into the alleyway to found Neva on the ground crying as Seraphina’s face was being forced into the ground with her ass being forced into the air, she was being held by two of the men while group’s leader of was pushing himself in and out of her. Neva looked up and ran into her father’s arms, he wrapped his arms protectively around her as Kizaru picked up his little girl and did the same. Either man tried to stop Akainu as he went into a blinded rage, he didn’t stop until all three men were dying slow on the ground. He slowly and careful picked up Seraphina, she whimpered in pain. Akainu was sure to be very gently with her as he slowly walked back to the ship, he had her held to his chest whispering to her that he was sorry that he didn’t protect her the way he should have.

Sengoku and Garp were about to give the three Vice-Admirals a cheerily welcome back when they noticed that all three men were holding their daughters protectively as they walked back on board, the two older males frowned at each other before going over to see what was wrong.

“What happened?” Garp asked worryingly, Sengoku eyes fell on Seraphina. Her eyes were blank and he sigh out a sad sigh in understanding.

“I failed as a father! That is what happened!” Akainu growled back but Seraphina just shook her head before allowing herself to cry, Garp’s eyes hardened when he realised what had happened.

“Are they dead?” Came his growl, all there men looked at him with shock.

“Dying. Akainu left them in such away they there is no way that they would be able to be saved.” Aokiji explained.

“Good.” Sengoku sighed before giving the order that they were leaving, he turned to the three fathers. “Get them to the doctor.”

The three men took they girls to the doctor on the ship and didn’t leave they side until they were order to by Sengoku, by then all three of the girls were sleeping. Akainu was the first into the room, he was closely followed by the other two vice-admirals. Garp and Sengoku both had grim looks on their faces, the three younger men sat down waiting for their Fleet Admiral to speak.

“This isn’t the first something like this has happened to them.” Sengoku started, he had to hold up a hand to stop Akainu from yelling. “Through I do not believe that she has been raped before. When we found out that they were being sexual harassed by the teenaged boys on the island they grew up on we brought you into the picture. Not for a second did we think that men your age would do this to a ten year ago girl with a nine year watching, Sakazuki what you did was completely understandable.”

“But there is more to in then that, isn’t there?” Aokiji asked, the two older males looked at him in surprise. “When Lucita came to us she was using Kizaru power.”

“Oh I was starting to wonder when they were going to start using they powers in front of you.” Garp mused, he looked over to Sengoku who let out a sigh.

“You all know how Flora ate a devil fruit but she wasn’t never able to use it properly?” All three of the males nodded. “Well it turned out that the power was pass on to her children, each of them can use different devil fruit powers but they don’t seem the have the water weakness we do. But they do have weakness, Neva can’t get to hot or she with pass out and die. If kept out of sun light for too long Lucita with grow extremely weak and fragile, and Seraphina can’t get to cold or her body temperate will drop to the point where she will die.”

The three fathers stare at their boss with disbelief, before they could asked the question that all three of them wanted to know Garp answered it. “Lucita can control light and a little bit of wind, Neva can control anything water based and Seraphina anything with heat though she is best at contorting magma.”

 

Seraphina awoke with a start, she sat up in the bed she was in and started to cry. She wrapped her arms around her legs and pulled herself into a ball, she tried her hardest to keep quiet but Neva and Lucita could still hear her sobs so as quietly as they could they got out of bed and ran off to find their fathers. They got to Sengoku door and knocked, there was moment before the door opened and Sengoku looked down at the two girls. He got down to eye level with them, he had a kind small smile on his face.

“What is wrong?” He asked, the two girls looked at each other.

“Seraphina is crying and she can’t sleep but she doesn’t want to upset anyone so she isn’t going to tell anyone that she is having nightmares.” Lucita spoke up, Akainu pushed past Sengoku and went straight to his daughter’s side. He found her crying in the cot, he didn’t say anything just laid down next to her and held her close. She felt asleep feeling safe and warm, Seraphina curled up to her father’s chest and whispered.

“I love you, Papa.”

“I love you too, my little marine.”


	3. Their daughter joining the marines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a six year time skip. The fight scene in this chapter took me forever to write which is why it took so long, sorry.

The sixteen year old girl rolled her eyes as the marine instructor, whose name she couldn’t remember, was barking out orders as if they didn’t know what they were doing but her, and her two sisters, had been training to join the marines for the last six years. They knew all of the rules, knew how marines were meant to fight, how to use a gun, they knew who to respect or at least suck up too. All three girls were getting bored with the marine, Seraphina frown slightly when she heard quiet snoring. She slowly elbowed the sleeping water user beside her, the younger girl looked up then from side to side. She frowned before looking at her older sister, the red head keep looking straight ahead but Neva knew that she had her attention. 

“What?” She grumbled quietly, the red haired teen let out a sigh. She knew that they were going to be there for a while but didn’t know what to do, it wasn’t like her and Lucita could just start fighting. The marine instructor turned and frowned at the three girl who didn’t seemed to be paying attention, he walked over to them. 

“This there something that displeases you?” They knew what the reply he wanted was but with all three of them growing up with marines with titles of Vice-marines and higher they couldn’t help but stare at him with very little respect and reply with. 

“Yes, you are boring.” All three girls said at the same time, every other wanna be marine standing in the line turned to look at the three girls with disbelief, the marine instructor, who none of the girls could remember his name, started to go red in the face but before he could reply there was laughter from behind them. All three of the girl’s faces lit up upon hearing the laughter of the older male, everyone, including the girls stood at attention as Zephyr walked over to the marine instructor. 

“Don’t worry I will be taking these three girls off you hands.” The marine’s eyes widened as the girls bounce over to the purple haired man, they smiled up at him and he returned the smile. Zephyr then turned to look at the rest of the new recruits, trying to decide if he wanted to take anymore. He picked out a few more and was about to tell them to start running when the three new Admirals and Fleet Admiral walked out of the building, everyone stood at attention, excepted for Neva and Lucita, who ran over to their fathers and hugged them. The two men laughed as they wrapped their arms around their daughters, Akainu looked over all of the new recruits before his eyes laid on his daughter. He noticed her shivering slightly and frown before realising that she would have dropped her body temperature so that she could train without hurting anyone, he walked over to the teen standing at attention. She dropped her hand as he came closer, he took of his coat and dropped it around her shoulders. She pulled the jacket around her body, loving the warmth it was giving off. All of the new recruits and the marine instructor stared at the three teenagers, they couldn’t believe at they just saw. 

“And why didn’t you three tell me you would be joining today?” Sengoku growled at the girls, they looked at him with guilty smiles. 

“We wanted to work our way through?” One of them offered, all of the higher ranking males raised their eyebrows. They all knew that the girls would have gotten bored after an hour of training, Sengoku laughed lightly before smiling at the girls. 

“Well seeing that you are all here, the three of you will be training under Garp and Zephyr as well as myself, Kuzan, Borsalino and Sakazuki.” He ordered, the three girls smiled at him and stood in attention. 

“Yes, Sir.” The three girls replied happily, there was a whisper that ran through all of the new recruits. 

“Sir, don’t you think at this is a bit unfair?” The marine instructor spoke up, a little shocked that the Fleet Admiral would do something like this. 

“Well seeing as these girls have been training for this for the last six years and that they already know how the marines work, no I don’t.” Sengoku didn’t look to pleased that he had been questioned, Seraphina let out a sigh. 

“But sir, they should still go though the proper process. They may have been training for the last six years but that doesn’t mean that they are strong enough to trained by you or the Admirals.” The marine augured back, Sengoku was about to reply when Seraphina turned to the man. 

“Are you saying that the Fleet Admiral or the three Admirals are wrong? Because from where I’m standing I haven’t heard any of them say anything about not wanting to train us.” Seraphina all but growled at the man, her two sisters moving to her side staring at the man. “Or do you want us to prove that we are strong enough for them to train us.” 

“How would you do that?” One of the new recruits asked, he had a smirk on his face. “As women, you’re not going to get far.” 

Seraphina turned to her father, everyone could see the want to kill in her eyes. “Admiral Akainu, I would like to request that we have a sparring match.” 

The magma Logia nodded to his daughter and took off his second jacket, Seraphina took off his marine jacket and handed in back to him. He placed with his other jacket and they got really to fight, Lucita jumped in front of them. 

“Wait!” They both stared at her, waiting for her to continue. “This doesn’t seem boring, and he insulted all of us, so we should make it a three on three or something like that.” 

“I agree with Lucita.” Sengoku added in from where he had seated himself, the pair looked over to the Fleet Admiral before settling down. “Okay it will go like this, Admiral Aokiji and Neva will dual then Admiral Kizaru and Lucita then Admiral Akainu and Seraphina.” 

All six of them nodded, Seraphina walked over to Sengoku and sat next to him. She then noticed that the group had grown in size, they had formed quite a large circle around them. She looked back at the Fleet Admiral realising that he had set it up so that both her and her father could have a good look around, she was lifted up then placed back down in someone’s lap, she looked up to see Garp smiling down at her. She leaned back on the large male as she watched Neva and Kuzan get ready to fight, Kuzan moved causing the air around the pair to cool down. Neva frown slightly before jumping out of the way as ice dropping from above her, she kick the ice and sent it flying toward her father. The man dodged and ran towards her, she jumped up and landed on his shoulders. She dropped herself so that she was sitting on his shoulders with her torso pressed to the back of his head, she wrapped her legs around his neck and her arms around his eyes. He grabbed hold of her and dropped down they both landed on their backs, she didn’t let go and tightened her grip. Kuzan then smirked, he reached up and started to tickle the younger the woman. She released him straight away and tried to run away from him but he had a good hold and wouldn’t stop, she kicked back and got him in gut. He stopped tickling her, she backed away from the older male slowly before making a sword out of ice. He copy her and the pair started to clash, their ice swords bouncing off each other. Kuzan twisted his sword so that hers was knocked out of her hand and turned so that it sat against her throat, she held up her hands and he lowered his sword letting it melt away. Neva then jumped into his arms and he walked over to sit next to Garp and Seraphina, they smiled over to the pair and Seraphina could help but smile back. 

“I guess it is our turn now!” Lucita bounced over to the middle of the training grounds, her father walked over to her with a smile. Neva pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to Seraphina as Lucita pulled hers down from her blonde hair over her eyes, she then clapped her hands together and cause a bright light. Using the light around her she bounced forward attacking her father, Borsalino jumped out of the away but her leg caught his arm. He grabbed hold her leg, he spun her around, she twisted out of his grasp and kicked him. Her foot connecting with his face, they were pushed away from each other and landed on their feet. Lucita cartwheeled even farther from her father, the older male smirked at his daughter before disappearing and reappearing right under her legs. He knocked out one of her legs and she almost fell over but she caught herself before that happened, she was upside down with a hand on the ground. She pushed up off the ground before disappearing herself, her father turned on the spot, looking for his little girl. She appeared behind him, her foot connected with his face. He was knocked to the ground and she smirked, she jumped back when he jumped up and swang out his arm, he was holding a sword made if light. He ran at her and she blocked it just in time with her own, she kicked out but he caught her leg and throw her up. She landed on her back, her father held a sword to her neck. She slowly reached up and pushed up her sunglasses, showing that he won. With a smirk he pulled her up off the ground, they both bounced back to their spots and she curled up to him with his arm wrapped around her. 

Seraphina stood up before taking a deep breath, she handed anything that could come off to Neva before walking out onto the training grounds. Sakazuki meet her halfway, they shook hands before walking to the other ends of the training grounds. They turned to each other, and with another breath, she changed forward. Her father moved out of her way but she didn’t give him time to counteract as she kicked her leg out in a low kick, catching his leg causing him to lose balance for a slight second. Seraphina jumped up and kicked down on his back, he fell forward but caught himself before he landed on the ground. He reached around and grabbed her ankle before swinging her around and throwing her onto the ground, she kicked out her free leg and hit his face. He grunted but didn’t stop, she hit the ground hard. He lifted her and she twisted in his grasp, she turned her foot forcing him to let go. She spun in the air before twisting her body so that she landed on her hands, Sakazuki charged at her but she flipped out of the way. She moved herself while in the air to land on her father’s broad shoulders, she quickly kicked his arm so that she dislocated it. He grunted in discomfort but continued to fight, he reached up to grab her again but she jumped off his shoulders, kicking him in the face as she did. She landed a few feet away from the older man and crouched down, her eyes narrowed before an inhuman growl exited her lips. Her father appeared right in front of her and grabbed her by the head before she could do anything, he picked her up and throw her into the air. She turned herself and moved so that she would punch him when she landed, Sakazuki moved out of the way and kicked her in the back sending her flying. She hit the ground hard but she got up again and turned to attack the man again, she charged at the man and let her fist catch a light punching him in the gut. He grunted before returning the punch, she was pushed back and Sakazuki took this as a chance to end the match. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted for off the ground, she tried to kick out but he held her at the right distance. She frown as she knew that the match was over, she let out an annoyed sigh. He smirked and let her drop, she walked over to him and slightly punched him. 

“Could have let me go all for a little be longer.” She growled and he chuckled slightly, before leading her back to Sengoku. The Fleet Admiral smiled at the pair before standing up with everyone else following suit, he was about to say something when Seraphina felt someone about to grab Neva leg. Moving as fast as she could she pushed her younger sister out of the way, her ankle was grabbed and she was thrown into the air then pulled back down again. Her back hit the ground with a sicking crack, she groan as pain shot through her. She felt herself slipping away, she closed her eyes but then heard someone yell out to her. 

“Seraphina!” Her father’s voice sounded too far away, she could barely feel being picked up. “Don’t close your eyes!” 

She tried to keep her eyes open; she tried to look around when she felt her belly on something cold. She tried to look for her father but she couldn’t see properly, she reached out for his. A strong warm hand grabbed hold of hers and she gripped his hand as hard as she could. 

“Daddy, please don’t leave me.” She whispered, she felt something wipe her face. 

“Don’t worry, my little Marine, I will be here the whole time.” His voice was the last thing she could remember.


End file.
